While You Were Sleeping
by Rage42
Summary: A story about love at second sight...Hermione initially planned to marry and get old with Derek Malfoy, the perfect boyfriend. But when she meets his entire family, she instead falls in love with his cousin Draco...HG/DM
1. Her Future Spouse

****

A/N: Okay… I got this idea from my very favorite movie, "While You Were Sleeping", starring Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman. It's a really nice, romantic comedy! You should really watch it! Anyway…

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot and most of the characters. I just own some of the characters in this story.

****

****

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING

By Rage

****

CHAPTER ONE: _HER FUTURE SPOUSE_

****

Nineteen year-old Hermione Granger never wanted anything more than a boyfriend. She wanted a sweet, sensitive, caring, romantic boyfriend who would always spoil her, take her out on dates and simply… love her. 

But who would actually be attracted to a bookish, shy girl like her? Sure, she was pretty enough to catch any guy's attention, but she wasn't exactly the type who would just go over to a guy and flirt with him! Even her job matched her! She was working part time at the Ministry of Magic as the lobbyist of the building, and no one actually wasted a minute to get to know her, except ask a question or two about where the office of a certain wizard would be. 

Ah, yes… no one would actually believe that the lobbyist was the top of her batch during her years as a Hogwarts student. Well, there was no reason to believe that she was because they would think that she would have been very successful in any career that she picked, being, after all, the smartest. 

Oh, how life could get unfair for the teenager… Hermione never thought that she would meet the man of her dreams in her life… until _he_ walked in. 

It was love at first sight. The moment he had walked in, she had fallen head over heels for him. His golden hair, his pale blue eyes, his charming smile, he, indeed, looked like the perfect guy. 

"Excuse me, miss," he had said to Hermione, "do you know where Filius Hopdeck's office is?" 

Hermione was in a reverie for she could not take her eyes off him. Luckily, she snapped out of her trance and asked rather shyly, "May I ask your name, sir?" 

"Derek Malfoy." He replied. "I have an appointment with him." 

__

Derek Malfoy… Hermione truly believed that he was the one… her soul mate. Hermione answered his question, directed him to the Ministry Wizard's office and bid him goodbye. Derek thanked her and left the lobby. Hermione watched him as he retreated, a dreamy look present on her face. She bit her lip and turned to her friend, Ginny Weasley. 

"He's the one, Ginny," she told the red-haired girl, "He's the one."

"What do you mean?" 

Hermione smiled dreamily and replied, "He's the one I'm going to marry someday." 

****

It turned out that Derek worked for Filius Hopdeck at the Department of Magical Culture and Tradition. Hermione anticipated his arrival every morning and hoped that he would actually spare a few minutes just to talk to her. She had already memorized his daily schedule:

7:30- Arrival

7:30-12:00- work

12:00-1:00- lunch break

1:00-6:00- work

6:00- go home

Every time it was 6:00 in the evening, Hermione would rush out to the exit and eagerly wait for Derek to come down so that she would _accidentally_ bump into him. It worked every time, and Hermione was glad that it did. 

~

One day, Hermione was asked to work overtime, which meant that she wouldn't be able to wait for Derek by the entrance and that she wouldn't be able to bump into him. Hermione sighed sadly and rested her chin on the hand. "At least I'll still get to see him." She muttered, smiling. 

And sure enough, she did. Derek came down at exactly 6:02 in the evening, still looking handsome and charming. Hermione watched him as he glided into the lobby gracefully and she sighed dreamily. She expected him to exit the building already, which was the other way, but he instead took the other. He was going to the front desk. To Hermione. 

Hermione blinked several times before believing that he _was _actually going to her desk, so she straightened up and pretended to be busy with paperwork. 

"Excuse me," he said politely, leaning in. "Do you have a piece of paper and a quill?" 

Hermione looked up and blushed. She was staring straight at his beautiful pale blue eyes. "Er—yeah." She opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment, then grabbed her feather quill and a bottle of ink. "Here." 

Derek took it and smiled. "Thank you." He laid the parchment down, opened the inkbottle, dipped the quill in it and started writing. As he wrote, Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye and giggled slightly. Finally, after five minutes or so, Derek folded the paper, thanked Hermione and left. Hermione giggled loudly this time and, since the entrance door was transparent, she watched the handsome boy wait for the Knight Bus which he always took going home. 

~

Hermione was still watching Derek. He was still alone and every other minute, he would stretch out his left hand (which was his wand hand) to make the Knight Bus appear. However, it looked like the Bus was late tonight. It was already 7:15 in the evening, and most of the wizards had already left. Hermione was eating a bar of Muggle chocolate as she checked some papers and every other second, she would look back up to see if Derek was still there. Fortunately, he was… and so were two other strangers. 

"Who are those?" Hermione stood up to take a better look of the two guys. Both had shabby robes and scrawny beards, and from her point of view, they looked quite dangerous. They flanked Derek on each side and at first, talked to him casually. But instantly, they punched Derek on the face, grabbed his bag, his pouch of money and ran hurriedly so as not to get caught. Hermione gasped and ran to Derek. She took out her wand and kneeled beside him. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Mister—Derek!" She said frantically, slapping him on the face. He was unconscious and he had a wound on his forehead. "Oh, no—why did this happen to me! Mr.—Derek! Oh, no! My wand!"

Her wand had fallen beside the curb and was threatening to fall inside the gutter. Hermione stretched out her right hand and tried reaching for it while holding the unconscious man. She failed to grab her wand and tried again. Finally, she had been able to get her wand. But at the same time, a bus had appeared in front of them, moving at great speed. 

"Bloody hell! Did I stretch out my wand hand?!" She had forgotten that magic existed and that she had her wand, so she rolled with Derek to the building and didn't stop until they were finally inside the lobby. Fortunately, they were already safe. Hermione was panting heavily and she was on top of Derek. 

"This is not my day…" she murmured, breathing heavily. At that instant, Derek's eyes fluttered open. Hermione, wide-eyed, smiled and bit her lip. "Hello…" she whispered gently, stroking his hair. Derek, looked around, and fell unconscious once again. 

****

Hermione was at the wizarding hospital, and she was sitting by the waiting area. She was waiting for Derek to arrive, who was being brought to the hospital by a wizarding ambulance. "Ohnoohnoohno…" she said frantically, gripping the end of her robes tightly. "What am I going to do?" 

At that moment, Derek had just arrived, with some mediwizards beside him. Hermione stood up and followed them. However, one of them blocked her way. 

"You can't enter, miss, unless you're family." He said strictly, putting his hands on his hips. 

"But you see—" 

"Are you family?"

"No, but—"

"Family _only_." With that, he closed the door and followed the rest. Hermione sighed hopelessly and scowled. 

"But I was going to marry him someday…" she muttered to herself, groaning afterwards. She made her way to the waiting area and sat down once again. 

Meanwhile, a nearby nurse had overheard her and gasped silently.

****

****

A/N: How did you like it? I hope you did! Anyway, REVIEW!


	2. The Family

****

Author's Note: Hey there! Thank you VERY MUCH to all of my reviewers! I will try to:

Make my chapters longer (except for this one) Make my story a bit different from the real story Make the characters act like they're supposed to Answer all your questions and try to follow what you want 

Oh, and just take note that the first part of this fanfic will be the **only** part that is almost exactly the same as the movie, ok? Anyway, on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for some), the original plot and the title! I don't own anything! 

****

****

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING

BY Rage

****

CHAPTER TWO: _THE FAMILY_

****

The nurse closed the door behind her. She had just helped the young woman enter the private room of the patient, even though she wasn't allowed in it. The nurse giggled to herself and sighed, congratulating herself for doing a job well done. She helped a person who was undoubtedly in love see and be with the one she loved… 

The nurse sighed once again, going deeper in thought. She looked inside the room and saw the teenager stroking the hair of the boy. She sighed dreamily and squealed in delight. However, she was interrupted by a wrinkle-faced old wizard. 

"Is she the one who saved his life?" He asked in a raspy voice, scratching his head. 

The nurse nodded in reply. "And it gets better," she said, smiling widely. "She's his fiancée." 

****

Hermione sighed, thinking of how lucky she was to be beside Derek. She watched him as he slept, though she didn't know if he would wake up anytime now. Though Derek was quite ashen-faced and obviously unconscious at the moment, to Hermione, he still looked handsome as ever. Hermione blushed, and stroked his hair gently. 

At that moment, an old wizard entered the room. Hermione stood up cautiously, holding Derek's clammy hand. "Yes?" she said politely. 

The wizard gave her a pleasant smile and extended his hand. "Good evening, miss," he said, "I'm Titius Groppling and I'm just here to ask a few questions regarding Mr. Malfoy's accident." 

Hermione shook his hand and nodded. "Oh, sure. Why don't we start—"

At that moment, a sudden wail came from outside and a large number of people entered the room. Hermione instantly knew that these were Derek's relatives and so, suddenly realizing that she was a stranger, she backed away and went to one corner of the room, deciding to just observe them from afar. 

An elderly woman who was holding a large red handkerchief approached Derek. She put her hand on her forehead and said, "He's so cold and he's so pale!" 

"Why did this happen to him?!"

"Oh dear—"

"Poor son—"

Everyone started wailing again, causing a lot of noise. Hermione bit her nails and gulped. Meanwhile, a doctor, accompanied by the same nurse who allowed Hermione to enter Derek's room, came in.

"What's all this noise?" he said, an annoyed look on his face. "This is a _Hospital_ for crying out loud!" 

A bearded man stepped forward. "Doc, how did this happen to my son?" 

"Well—we…er…don't exactly know—"

"He was mugged and he almost got run over by the Knight Bus." Hermione had finally stepped up and spoke to Derek's relatives. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Hermione gulped.

"Who's she?" the bearded man asked, pointing his thumb at Hermione. 

"She's the patient's fiancée," the nurse replied, looking unsure. "Isn't she?"

Everyone gasped. "Derek's _fiancée_?" 

Hermione gaped at the nurse and mouthed, _"WHAT??_"

"Isn't she?" The nurse had a confused look on her face.

There was utter chaos in the room. The woman sobbed once again and the bearded man was enraged. "He didn't even bother to tell us that he was getting married??"

"How is she even connected to all this?" a teenager younger than Hermione asked, eyeing her closely. 

"She's the one who saved him." The old wizard said loudly. "She brought him to safety." 

"You _saved_ his _life_?" The aged woman repeated, awed.

Hermione laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "Well—yeah, kinda. But you have to understand—I'm—I'm not his—"

However, Hermione didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. The woman had gotten teary-eyed once again and hugged Hermione tightly. "Oh—thank goodness—thank God you're the one Derek picked." Soon after, everyone crowded around her and hugged her as well. Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

****

"So, how did you meet Derek?" Delilah, the aged woman, asked. 

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Er… we met at the office." 

Everyone around started giggling, causing Hermione to blush even more. Heather, the teenager, smiled widely. "What's one thing you like about my brother?" 

"Ohh…his smile, I guess." Hermione sighed dreamily, recalling the way Derek always charmed her with his smile. "He's got a really great smile." 

Once again, everyone giggled. David, the bearded man, who was leaning on the wall, chuckled. "When did you meet my son?" he asked.

"Oh—it was on—" Hermione was cut off. Someone had just arrived at the waiting area, panting loudly. Everyone turned around and faced him. 

"There you are!" Delilah said, standing up. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and bent sideways to see a glimpse of the person. "We've been waiting for you!" 

"I came from the Manor, that's why, Aunt Del." The person replied, leaning on the wall to rest. Hermione blinked, scratching her head. Why was that voice all too familiar? 

"Well, all that matters is that you're here now," David said, walking over to him. "Because we're going to introduce you to someone." 

"To who?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice. Hermione leaned in closer to hear the voice much more clearly. 

David stepped aside, allowing Hermione to see the person. 

And she gasped. 

And the other person did so as well. 

David smiled widely and put his hand on Hermione, and the other on the other person. "Meet your future cousin-in-law." He said proudly, patting Hermione.

Hermione's mouth was agape and she was speechless. The person had the same reaction as well. Her mouth gagged and she pointed her finger at him. 

"YOU??" 

****

****

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucked 'cos I'm really not feeling it. I just wrote the other chapter of my other fic and my inspiration ran out right after I finished it… but all the same, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW! My goal is… at least 16-20 or more reviews! 

Do not worry. This will be the very last chapter that well… stinks. I will put my heart into the future ones. I promise! So please continue reading my fic, k? And while you're at it, read my other ones:

****

ALL FOR YOU

MY GUARDIAN ANGEL

Anyway, REVIEW!!


	3. Prove It

****

A/N: Hello there! I'm sorry if this took really long, but I concentrated on my other story, My Guardian Angel, which is another HG/DM fanfic, first. 

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! Anyway, here is chapter three!

****

****

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING

By Rage

****

CHAPTER THREE: _PROVE IT_

****

It was Draco Malfoy, the only boy whom Hermione loathed with her whole heart. There he stood, his mouth agape, and his finger was shaking with shock.

"What in Merlin's sake are you doing here, Granger??" he hissed, taking a step back. "Uncle David, Aunt Del, what is that _Mudblood_ doing here?"

His bearded uncle whacked him on the head. "Don't use such foul words, boy!" 

"What? You don't know the news?" Delilah stood up and had a questioning look on her face. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she gulped. She knew what was coming.

"What news?" Draco had calmed down, but nevertheless, he had contempt written in his eyes. He was silently fuming and he had shot Hermione a deadly glare.

Delilah, who hadn't noticed this, chuckled. "Well, she's your cousin's fiancée!" She had a cheerful look on her face, and gave Hermione a smile. Hermione, on the other hand, returned a nervous one. 

"What do you mean, Derek's _fiancée? _Derek's engaged to… _that_?" Draco had received yet another whack on the head. Nevertheless, he continued. "That's not true, is it, Granger?" 

He turned to Hermione and Hermione jumped. What was she going to say? Yes or no? "Er—"

"Cousin, of course!" Heather had now joined in the conversation. "My brother's engaged to Hermione!" 

"That's quite impossible!" Draco exclaimed, "I would've been the first to know that my cousin, not to mention my best friend, was engaged!" He shot Hermione a look of disgust and Hermione in turn gave back a glare.

"Oh please, Draco dear!" Delilah patted him on the shoulder and urged everyone to sit down. Everyone obeyed and Draco quieted down. Hermione sat away from him and kept silent. "Now—wait a minute!" 

Everyone was startled, and stared at her. "How do you two know each other by the way?" the elderly woman asked, gazing at the two teenagers. 

"We—went to school together," Hermione replied quietly. 

"But not _literally_ together." Draco gave Hermione a contemptuous look. 

Everyone nodded along and the two exchanged dark looks. "Well, that's nice!" Delilah clapped her hands. 

Hermione laughed nervously, and groaned. _For Merlin's sake,_ she thought, _when will I get out of here??_ She glanced at her watch and realized that it was already eleven in the evening. 

"Where did you meet Derek, dear?"

Hermione glanced at Delilah. "What—oh, at work," she replied, smiling. 

"What did you like most about my brother?" Heather asked, leaning in. 

Hermione blushed. Everyone was now staring at her, even Draco. "Er—" she thought hard. "His eyes, I think… and his smile." She smiled dreamily as she pictured Derek in her mind. 

The women giggled and Hermione blushed even more. Draco raised his eyebrow and snorted. No one heard him except Hermione who glared at him. 

"When did you even meet him, Granger?" he suddenly asked, his famous smirk present on his face. 

Hermione stared at him. _Curse that ferret!_ "Er… two months ago." 

"That's quite quick, don't you think?" 

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Draco was annoying her thoroughly, and he seemed, as usual, to enjoy it. 

"Is Derek left or right-handed?" Draco rested his feet on the coffee table and stared at her. 

"Left-handed." Hermione was thankful that she had seen him write already. She threw him a smirk and crossed her arms.

"What's his favorite pastry?" 

"Er—"

David interrupted her, and Hermione sighed in relief. "What's this all about, boy?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Draco said, "I'm just asking my future _cousin-in-law_ some questions."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and was tempted to pull out her wand and curse the bloody ferret. However, she resisted and relaxed. Derek's family wasn't going to allow Draco to do this to her…

"There's no need to—"

"I just can't believe that Derek never told me that he had a _girlfriend_, not to mention a _fiancée!" _he exclaimed, standing up. "Now, Derek and I have told each and every secret of ours to each other. I just can't believe that he didn't tell me that he was already engaged! I just _can't_ believe it!"

"Draco, calm down!" Delilah stroked his back and made him sit down. "Hermione'll make you—and us—believe that she and Derek are _really_ engaged! Right, Hermione dear?"

Hermione stumbled out of her chair. Did she hear the woman right? "Pardon, ma'am?" 

The elderly woman smiled. "Prove to Draco that you and Derek are really engaged, dear."

Hermione gulped. This was what she was afraid of. How was she going to prove it? 

****

****

A/N: Oh dear… what's Hermione going to do? I apologize if it took so long and if this chapter was kind of poorly written and weird…

But I do hope you review! I worked hard to write this!

Oh yeah…please read my other HG/DM fanfics:

****

ALL FOR YOU

MY GUARDIAN ANGEL

So! **GOAL:** 25-30 reviews or more!

THANKS!


	4. Help Me!

****

Author's Note: Hello there! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Thank you thank you! Your reviews are highly appreciated!

Anyway, here's chapter four!

****

****

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING

By Rage

****

CHAPTER FOUR: 

****

Hermione's heart thumped. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her reply. _Of all the things_, she thought, swallowing. _Do I know_ anything _about Derek??_

"Well?" Draco sneered, his arms crossed. His expression seemed to say, _'We're waiting._

__

I swear, Hermione thought, gritting her teeth, _When I get my hands on that bloody ferret, I'm going to—_

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I just have a word with the patient's family?" 

Everyone shifted his or her attention to the one who spoke. It was the doctor. Hermione sighed in relief and relaxed. 

Delilah and David stood up. "Why, yes of course, doctor," she replied. She turned around and faced the rest. "Heather, you come with us. Draco dear, bring Hermione home."

Hermione jumped. "What??" 

"What, Aunt Del??" 

"You heard me, Draco. _Bring her home._"

"But—"

"No buts, Draco."

"She doesn't _need_ me—"

"Sorry, dear. The doctors need us!" 

With that, the elderly woman bid the two good bye and left the waiting area. Draco and Hermione were left alone, throwing daggers at each other. 

Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm _leaving_," she told him haughtily. 

Draco looked at her. "There's no need to broadcast it." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can go home by myself, thanks." She said, "You don't have to bring me home."

"No, I'm still _bringing_ you home." 

"Why?"

"I'm an obedient nephew, that's why." 

Hermione snorted. "When have you been _obedient_?"

Draco ignored what she said and stood up. "Come on, then." He grabbed his cloak and fastened it tightly around him. "I don't have all night."

Hermione scowled and followed him. Though both of them didn't want to spend the night together, they just had to. Besides, since Hermione _unintentionally_ became part of the Malfoy family, she had to get along with each and every one of its members. And that included Draco Malfoy. 

****

"Why are we walking?"

"I still have to pass the test to Apparate."

"You _still_ don't know how to Apparate?"

"Do you?"

"Well—no."

"That makes us equal then." 

Hermione scowled as she trekked back with Draco to her apartment. They barely made any good conversation for the past half hour, and she was already getting cold and annoyed. 

"Why don't we take the Knight Bus?" she suggested, catching up to him.

"Waste of money."

"But you're rich."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah," Hermione snorted, "Sure."

Draco ignored her and continued walking. He was quite quick and Hermione had to run to keep up with him. 

"Will you _please_ slow down??" she called to him as she stopped for a break. 

"No." 

"Do you want me to _curse_ you??" 

Draco stopped abruptly and turned around. Hermione grinned, and thought of herself as fortunate that he had taken her threat seriously. "Thank you," she breathed, walking up to him. 

"Can you prove it to me now?" he smirked. 

Hermione blinked. Was he serious? Her heart quickened its pace once again and she gulped. "W-what do you want me to do to prove it?" she said, trying to sound casual. 

"Only I know his real ambition. I'm pretty sure that he'd tell his _fiancée _what it is." He said, crossing his arms. "Now if you could tell me what it is, I'll believe you."

Hermione was getting nervous and her mind was blank. All that came out of her mouth was, "Why can't you accept the fact that I'm engaged to –to your cousin??"

Draco returned a smug smile. "I know his taste."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And what _exactly_ is Derek's taste?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"He likes blonde girls. He likes girls who are somewhat in a way damsels-in-distress."

"What's your point?"

"You're neither."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "You're still a git, I see."

"And you're still a know-it-all mudblood."

"Malfoy—ah, here we are!" She took out her key and turned to him. "I went home safely, no thanks to you. You can leave now."

"Not until you answer my question. What's Derek's ambition?" 

Hermione stared at him, and he stared back at her. It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave her in peace until she gave him an answer. _Help me, anyone!_ She thought desperately, _I would rather_ face _You-Know-Who_ _than give him a wrong answer!_

"I haven't got all night, Granger." 

Hermione thought hard. _Very_ hard. She tried recalling anything that was associated with Derek, but she failed. She glanced at the boy in front of her. He still had his eyes glued on her, and Hermione gulped. _Think, head! Think!_ She urged her mind to think, but it seemed like she had developed some sort of mental block.

Suddenly, she remembered something she had overheard. 

__

"You need to put your secret ambition in your resume—"

"Secret ambition??"

"Yes—"

"But I don't have my resume with me—"

"Just tell me—"

"Fine. Er—I want to be settled with a nice and happy family. Okay? I need to go—"

Hermione's face cracked with a triumphant smile. _One of the advantages of eavesdropping, I must say,_ she thought happily, as she was now ready to give Draco an answer.

"You already have an answer?" 

Hermione looked at him. She nodded and said, "He wants to… be settled and have a nice—and happy family."

She stared at Draco. He stared back, his face expressionless. "Well?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "Am I correct or not?" 

Draco shrugged. "Unfortunately, you are." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

He glanced back at her. "You _are_ going back to the hospital, right?"

Hermione smiled. "O-of course I am."

"Well then, see you."

With that, Draco turned the corner and disappeared. 

****

"They think you're part of their family."

"Yes."

"But you're actually not."

"That's right." 

"And they think that you're their future daughter-in-law."

"Correct."

"Hermione, this is giving us a headache!" Ron, Harry and Ginny shook their heads and leaned back on the couch. 

It was early morning and all of them were hanging out in the wizarding café at Diagon Alley. Hermione had just explained to them her situation and no one had a very good solution to her problem. 

"You have to _help_ me!" Hermione exclaimed, looking desperately at the three. "What's worse is, Malfoy's part of their family!"

"_What??_"

Hermione nodded. 

"That _ferret_?"

__

"Yes." Hermione sipped from her mug and faced them. "It's horrible, really."

Ginny patted her back sympathetically. "That's okay, Hermione."

"We're sure you can deal with him." Harry smiled. "I mean, he _has_ grown up, right?"

Hermione snorted. _How I wish._ "Well, he _is_ more civil." 

"Draco _Malfoy_. _Civil?_" Ron laughed. "Impossible."

****

****

Author's Note: I highly apologize. This has taken so long and it is **not** my best work. Eh he…

Oh yes. Please read my other HG/DM fics:

**__**

All for You

My Guardian Angel

A Love Not Forgotten

That's it…

So please review! 


	5. Author's Note

****

Author's Note: Hello there once again! I am here today (tonight for some people, I guess) to say something to all of you readers and reviewers that will _pain_ me. 

I am going to stop updating this story first and I will concentrate on my other fanfic, **"A Love Not Forgotten"**. The reason I am doing this is because I have developed some sort of writer's block for this story. I mean, I _know_ what'll happen in the next chapters, it's just that I don't know how to start each chapter. I have a lot of _good_ ideas for this story, but the problem is, I don't know where to use each idea. 

Don't despair, though… When I finish **"A Love Not Forgotten"**, I promise that I will concentrate on this one and give my best efforts to each and every chapter! 

If I could update both stories at the same time, I would. Unfortunately, I can't. I get stuck and the stories somewhat don't make sense anymore. Also, you must have noticed that my writing skills have deteriorated… and I apologize for that.

Anyway, while waiting for the next chapter of **While You Were Sleeping**, I do hope you all read my other DM/HG fanfics instead. 

Thank you for your understanding. 

P.S.

****

delila-malfoy: I'd love to try being your beta-reader! It would be a great experience, since this'll be my very first time being one!


End file.
